Imperium
by itsonlyweark
Summary: Sanji es un homosexual que no teme decir las cosas en la cara, sobre todo el decir que le ha atraído un peliverde que adora llamarle por el apodo de "marimo". Zoro se considera un macho alfa que nunca estaría con un hombre, pero se siente extraño al desear conocer el "mundo" del rubio con quien ha iniciado con el pie izquierdo. (Mi primer Yaoi) Dadle una oportunidad. #Lemon


**Capítulo 1.**

Ace lo sabía, sabía que algo estaba completamente mal. No dejaba de caminar el pecoso de un lado a otro preocupado por su hermano menor quien no llegaba aun a casa, haciendo que este se desesperara; llegando a llamar a todos los amigos de este y los suyos propios pensando que lo habían visto o incluso estaba con alguno de ellos, todos le habían dicho que no.

Comenzó a rascarse el cabello y observaba la puerta cada vez que pasaba frente a ella; saco su móvil llamando por décimo octava vez al teléfono del menor. Timbro cuatro veces mandándolo al buzón "¡Hola! Aquí Monkey D. Luffy, ahora mismo no estoy al teléfono, así que deja un mensaje que de seguro nunca escuchare" y por ultimo junto con una risas para luego sonar el pito. Colgó Ace.

-Ace, tranquilízate –Se giró para encontrarse con una de las amigas de su hermano, Nami. Una chica de cabello anaranjado largo y ojos marrones.

-Nami, ¿Cómo crees que pueda estar tranquilo? –Ace sin más volvía a retomar las caminatas por toda su casa.

-Si sigues haciendo eso, me vas a desesperar más –Resoplo ella.

Al momento se escuchó el timbre haciendo que los dos respingaran; Ace corrió hasta la puerta deseando que fuera su hermano; pero al abrirla se encontró con dos chicos, uno de cabello verde y otro con una nariz larga.

-Ussop, Zoro –Dijo el pecoso con tono decepcionado.

-¿Qué manera es esa de recibirnos? –Se quejó Ussop, aun así el pecoso lo ignoro.

-¿Nada? –Pregunto Nami asomándose.

-No –Contesto el peli verde pasando justo detrás de Ussop, quien se dejaba caer en el sofá exhausto.

-Ni me lo digas, sí no fuera por que decidí perseguir a Zoro y asesorarme de ser quien guiara de seguro hubiéramos rondando por las mismas calles.

-¡Cállate! –Grito el peli verde dejándose caer en el suelo.

-Mierda –Ace seguía caminando en círculos. De nuevo se escuchó el timbre; él sin más volvió a correr esperando que fuera su hermano, pero de nuevo habían otras personas más allí –Trafalgar, Kidd, Marco –El pecoso volvía a decir decepcionado.

-¿Señales de él? –Nami volvió a preguntarle ahora a ellos que negaban al momento.

-¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido? –Pregunto Kidd mientras se recostaba en una de las paredes.

-Todo indica que él no está ni por estos lados ni los lugares que frecuenta –Sentencio Trafalgar despojándose de su gabardina.

-Ace, volverá, no te desesperes –Marco ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Ace quien no dejaba de decir que lamentaba ser el hermano mayor.

-¿Por qué no lo deje con el viejo? –Se preguntó Ace. Y era verdad, sí su hermano se hubiera quedado con el viejo de seguro no estaría pasando por esa situación. Recordó como hace tres años él había cumplido la mayoría de edad y le había dicho a su abuelo que comenzaría a vivir solo e independiente, obviamente el viejo se había burlado de él ganándose una disputa entre ellos. Al final el viejo lo acepto, de todos modos dijo que tanto él como su hermano debían de crecer y comportarse de una manera madura. Sin más escucho como su hermanito le pedía que se lo llevara con él, porque sería totalmente aburrido y un acto suicida quedarse con su abuelo; Ace lo había pensado rigurosamente y acepto el hecho de que su hermano se fuera a vivir con él.

Al principio el viejo les discutía pero como siempre, cedió, dejando que Ace tuviera toda la responsabilidad de sus actos; aun así podían contar con él para cualquier cosa. Desde entonces todo marchaba bien, los dos jóvenes eran inseparables y siempre daban lo mejor de sí mismo con los deberes de la casa y escolares (Universitarios por parte de Ace y escolares por su hermanito).

Pero desde que su hermano había iniciado a tener clases privadas con un tutor personal, las cosas empezaban a cambiar: la primera semana actuaba normal, a la segunda su hermano le había pedido que dejara de mandarle un almuerzo preocupándolo por la petición extraña, la tercera comenzaba a llegar una hora después, a la cuarta le decía que saldría con un nuevo amigo que había conocido, a la quinta había comenzado a salir los sábados desde las tres de la tarde hasta que volvía a las diez de la noche y ahora esto.

-Tal vez será mejor quedarnos –El pecoso se quedó absorto escuchando las palabras de la peli naranja –Esperaremos hasta que Luffy llegue a casa –Sentencio.

-Espera Nami, ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Ussop.

-Es lo mejor, Ace ha estado sufriendo por la razón de que Luffy ha estado totalmente diferente y no hay nadie mejor que todos nosotros para decírselo –Muy lógica respuesta de su parte.

-Bueno ¿Qué otra opción tenemos? –Todas las miradas se dirigieron a cierto chico que se acomodaba en el suelo cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Piensas dormir Zoro? –Pregunto Trafalgar.

-Sí –Río socarrón –Cuando legue este idiota, solo despiértenme.

-¿Pero no creen que es un poco tarde? –Volvió a decir el de la nariz larga.

-¿Alguien te espera en casa? –Pregunto la única mujer del lugar.

-Pues… no

-Entonces podemos quedarnos aquí y luego irnos.

-¿Qué hay de tu hermana, Nami? –Pregunto Kidd quien rascaba su cuello.

-Nojiko sabe que estaré bien –Todos la miraban – Sabe que estoy con todos ustedes –Resoplaron.

-Bueno, mejor esperemos –Marco se sentó contra una de las paredes y los demás lo imitaron, e incluso Ace que aún no estaba calmado. Pero agradecía que todos sus amigos fueran a ayudarle. Pasaron minutos en silencio hasta que escucharon el sonido de un auto aparcar. Todos se miraron extrañados.

-¿Llamaste a alguien más para los grupos de búsqueda Ace? –Pregunto Nami, el solo negó con su rostro y escucharon un leve sonido proveniente de Trafalgar. Lo miraron y el solo mantenía uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios pidiendo que hicieran silencio. Todos le hicieron caso esperando oír algo.

Sin más escucharon una risilla muy conocida.

"¡Luffy!" Pensaron todos; Ace iba a levantarse rápidamente pero Marco lo había agarrado del brazo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Solo haz silencio –El pecoso frunció el ceño pero accedió a la petición de su amigo.

De nuevo las risas del menor se oían. Todos suspiraron calmados de que el menor ya estuviera en casa.

-Luffy –Luego la paz de esfumo – No creo que debas de hacer mucho ruido.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Silencio. Todos se miraban alarmados, había alguien con Luffy.


End file.
